The present invention relates to an aesthetically pleasing light-emitting basin with lighting function.
Conventional lighting apparatus with single function are mostly used for lighting. With the trend towards a diversified and personalized life, lighting apparatus used in environment such as indoor and outdoor and courtyard have also increased. These lighting apparatus have to satisfy the decorative need, and sealability has to be taken into consideration when used outdoors. Thus, the structure of a lighting component and location where it will be placed are particularly important. In addition, the lamp beads used in the lighting apparatus are in one single color. The lighting effect produced is monotonous. It cannot be fully blended into the environment in which it is used.
Thus, the applicant has applied for a “solar-powered bird bath” under publication number CN102871570A, which comprises a basin body, a base box and a solar panel, wherein the base box is installed at the bottom of the basin body, and the solar panel is provided on the base box.
However, the following problems exist in such bird bath: 1. A light-emitting LED light is installed on a lateral surface of the base box. Only part of the bottom of the basin body near the LED light is brightened, while a very big part of the basin body still cannot be brightened, thus failing to achieve an ideal night view decorative effect. 2. Fittings such as electric parts are exposed, thus affecting the overall appearance of products. 3. If the product adopts a table-top configuration, the pressure point of the whole product is on the electric parts; the electric parts are damaged easily.